Davina Claire
Davina is a 16 year old witch with a 'dark side', she will be drawn to the French Quarter, and get stuck in the power struggle between Klaus and Marcel.http://theoriginalscw.com/who-is-the-witch-davina-on-the-originals/. Growing up, she's been very sheltered, but that won't last very long with Klaus and Elijah storming into town. She will first appear in The Originals (TV series). History It is shown in the promo, that she is a witch and is the source behind Marcel's knowledge when witches in the Quarter are practicing magic. Not much more is known about her at this point except for the fact she lives in what appears to be an attic or a tower. It is currently unknown what her motivations are for helping Marcel. The Originals Season One Davina is briefly seen at the end of the pilot episode in a old fashioned bedroom attic. One of Marcel's daywalkers is attending to her. She is heavily restricted, not even able to go near the windows. The daywalker asks if any magic is being used, but Davina responds that the witches are quiet. After several attempts to ask to go outside for air, only to be repeatedly told that she can't by the daywalker, Davina enters a state of extreme rage at being told can't all the time, and telekinetically throws the vampire out through a window Personality Davina is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction placed upon her has caused her to possess a very powerful temper, a bad combination with her level of power Physical Appearance Davina is an attractive young woman. She appears to have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and rosy cheeks with a fair skin tone. Relationships *Marcel and Davina Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. To date she's had the greatest and most powerful displays of this ability, hurtling an entire vampire out into the sunlight. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Sensory': Davina is able to detect witches performing magic in the city of New Orleans. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Elements':A Witch can channel Elements to help with spells. Name Davina is a girl's name is pronounced dah-VEE-nah. It is of Scottish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "beloved". Appearances * (director's cut) Trivia *Davina wasn't present in The Originals episode,she appeared only in the director's cut of the episode. *Davina is a practitioner of Ancestral Magic. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h10m49s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h10m37s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h10m18s58.png Witch-New-Trailer-TOSeries.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches